lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Claws
Santa Clause, the plump, bearded man who comes down the chimney at night, everyone knows him. What about Santa Claws? I have had my encounter with him and I am going to tell you. Are you ready? It all started on Christmas Eve at 5:00. I was over my aunt’s house. I was eating some turkey and I saw a shadowy figure at the door step. I heard a scream and it sounded like someone was being murdered. I assumed it was all in my head and I myself was a little tired. I was only 11 at the moment and was really dumb. Isn’t everybody? I was on my way home and I was really tired. I put cookies and milk for Santa and carrots for the reindeer. My little sister, Angelica was only 6 at the moment, wanted to stay up and wait for Santa to come. I obviously said no, because I knew he would never come. She kept bugging me and eventually I gave up and said yes. I grabbed a blanket and my phone for entertainment. Angelica gave up at around 8:00. I just stayed up and I drifted off to sleep. Some sound came out of the kitchen and woke me up. I assumed it was just the ice maker. The noise grew louder and louder until I couldn’t take it anymore. I realized Angelica wasn’t next to me. My mom must of brought her to her bed. Me, on the other hand was to heavy to be picked up. The presents weren’t under the tree and the cookies we not bitten. I walked to the kitchen to turn of the ice maker. My dog Jack was barking at the window. Stupid dog. I realized it wasn’t the ice maker making the noise, it was coming from the backyard. I most definitely was not going out there. I went back to the couch and played on my phone for 5 minutes. I heard footsteps and assumed it was my dad coming to put the presents under the tree. It wasn’t. It was a thin, boney man with a hook as big as your computer. He was pale and had dark blue eyes as blue as the ocean at dusk. His hair was dark brown and he had a few gray strands. He was dressed in a Santa suit 5 sizes to big. The ground shaked as he walked and the dog barked. He bent down and shut his mouth with his hook. I yanked the blanket over my head. My hands were to shaky to call 911. I held my breath for 15 seconds I let out a large gasp for breath. I think he heard me because I felt him lay the hook on the blanket. He yanked the blanket off of me and layed his big blue eyes on me. He stared at me for a few seconds, then took a hold of my shirt and lifted me up. He stated “Your presents aren’t going to be here and neither are you”. I felt a tear roll down my face. He cut my arm and blood dripped on the white blanket. I cried softly and I opened my mouth to scream. His only hand without a weapon shut my mouth so hardly I thought my teeth would fall out. A loud muffle came out from my mouth. I guess my sister heard it because she came down the staircase and was in shock. She screamed and it caught his attention. He dropped me in the puddle of my own blood, he walked over to Angelica swiftly. I cried to her to run and get mom, but it was to late. He took a hold of her. I got up and called the police as fast as I could. I explained the situation and they were on their way. Angelica screamed and my mom ran down the stairs. My dad after her with a shotgun from his safe. He shot the man and the man fell across the room. The blood splattered everywhere, on the walls ,on the window, it felt like a ride from Seaside Heights. The police finally arrived and he was sent to the hospital. They examined the house and told us the man was Santa Claws, a serial killer. He usually comes on Christmas Eve in all the houses with his hook. They finally found him. I was sent to the other hospital to get my arm stitched. This story may make you think differently of Santa. So lock your doors and close your windows on Christmas Eve because he was healed and was on his way to court and escaped. No one knows who he could get. He might get you. Category:Crappypasta Category:Blood Category:Wall of Text Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:YOU'RE NEXT